Alto Teor Alcoólico
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Em grandes quantidades podem gerar instabilidade. RussiaxChina


Axis Powers Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem... como se isso não fosse óbvio.

Fanfic dedicada à **Wolfbiyo**, minha melhor China x3 Ia ser de aniversário, mas como ta longe, vai agora mesmo. Espero que goste!

Boa leitura a todos.

_Em grandes quantidades podem gerar instabilidade. _(RussiaxChina)

**Alto Teor Alcoólico**

Naquela noite, o céu estava completamente limpo, sem nuvens ou estrelas. A lua cheia brilhava imponente no céu negro. O chinês estava sentado sob aquele céu, procurando qualquer coisa acima de si que interrompesse o brilho pálido, mas era inútil. Não havia nada além dela e da escuridão. Quer dizer, haver havia, mas estava fora do alcance da visão. Só havia a lua e nada mais.

A lua. Imponente, forte e solitária. Lembrava alguém. Alguém que Wang preferia esquecer, mas não conseguia. Queria-o tanto de volta, tanto... Poderia morrer cultivando este desejo, mas não podia. Tinha de esquecer. Kiku já era bem crescidinho para precisar dele... Melhor parar de pensar e continuar a beber. A embriaguez afastaria qualquer pensamento doloroso, toda a sanidade, toda a solidão. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, ele estava observando aquela imensidão... Se pensasse assim, não se sentiria tão só, afinal... ainda estavam sob o mesmo céu.

- China.

Assustou-se, dando um pulo e caindo sentado no mesmo local. Não tinha sentido ninguém se aproximando e agora seu vizinho Ivan estava fitando-o curiosamente, de modo infantil. Pelo visto não estava mais sozinho.

- Rússia... O que faz aqui, aru?

- Vamos nos tornar um, China.

Sem rodeios e direto ao ponto. Não que o russo nunca tivesse dito aquilo, mas dessa vez parecia... diferente. Olhou incrédulo – mas apenas por dois segundos – para o mais alto que se sentava ao seu lado. Abaixou o olhar para o copo cheio. Tinha as bochechas avermelhadas e o álcool o fazia ficar fora de si. Aquela ideia não parecia tão absurda agora. Não entendia por que Alfred recusava tanto. O que tinha demais em ficar junto? A boca do chinês mexeu-se sem que ele percebesse e Yao não reconheceu o próprio tom. Não parecia ele falando.

- Você aceitaria um coração quebrado, aru?

- ...

- Aceitaria um corpo cheio de cicatrizes? Aceitaria uma alma incompleta aru?

Voltou-se para o companheiro de guerra, soando mais desesperado do que queria. Os olhos castanhos, marejados, fitavam intensamente os azulados do russo que, sem nenhuma preocupação, com curiosidade infantil, resolveu perguntar.

- Você ainda se sente abandonado?

Foi um choque para Yao ouvir aquilo, as lágrimas correndo quentes pela face, os dedos afrouxando e liberando o copo, fazendo-o cair e derramar o líquido que outrora comportava.

- Por que sempre sou deixado para trás aru?

Todos, todos faziam questão de abandoná-lo, o que fazia com que o oriental pensasse que o problema deveria ser ele – mas onde errava? Tratava tão bem seus irmãos! Melhor que Alfred, Arthur ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia fazê-lo, então não entendia, não conseguia compreender. O chinês abraçou o próprio corpo, como se assim pudesse se proteger, mas Ivan entendia bem o que se passava. Afinal, o russo também havia sido deixado por todos que amava, mas ele não ligava, pois sabia que no final todos voltariam e ficariam juntos. Segurou o queixo do menor com certo cuidado, mas forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Não se preocupe, China. Se seu coração está quebrado, eu vou remendá-lo. Se ainda está ferido, eu vou curá-lo. Se sua alma é incompleta, eu irei completá-la. Você não estará mais só da. ~ E você e Japão voltarão a ser amigos. Ninguém mais será abandonado, pois todos vão se tornar um com a grande mãe Rússia.

O sorriso nos lábios de Ivan crescia, como uma criança que contava seus planos. Wang fechara os olhos, deleitando-se com as palavras que o outro pronunciava, este entendendo o gesto como um convite mudo. A mão escorregou pelos fios até alcançar a nuca, firmando-a para impedir que o chinês fugisse, selando os lábios e logo invadindo a boca alheia com a língua. O beijo tinha um sabor alcoólico e misturado ao da própria bebida estava presente um gosto forte de vodka. Nesse momento, Yao imaginou que de tanto o russo beber aquilo, o gosto ficara impregnado em sua boca. Em meio àquela mistura, o chinês conseguiu compreender ao menos em parte o que se passava, como em um lampejo de consciência – ou seria justamente a falta dela que lhe permitiu fazê-lo?

No fundo, eram apenas almas solitárias. As coisas pareciam clarear à medida que deixava o russo lhe tocar – e ele deixando-se guiar sem receio. Sem perceber, foi levado até o quarto, as roupas se desfazendo no caminho, justamente por serem apenas uma barreira incômoda que somente atrapalhava o encontro dos corpos, o roçar da pele, a união. E em meio à embriaguez e nebulosidade dos sentidos, China conseguiu compreender o maior.

Eram duas existências vazias e machucadas, vivendo em meio à dor e tormento, querendo apenas encontrar sua utilidade, mas sem nunca conseguir se sentir necessário. Acima de querer companhia, Rússia queria que todos se unissem, afinal... Se estivessem juntos, não haveria mais dor. Alfred não tinha o direito de reprovar aquilo – era uma ideia maravilhosa! O chinês sentiu desejo de ser útil a Ivan. Se não podia ter o que queria, se não era necessário a quem queria, agora ia fazer algo pelo russo. Iria ajudá-lo, pois compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. Dando-se conta da profundidade dos sentimentos que os envolviam, Yao chorou. Maior que a dor de ser invadido era aquela que os envolviam. Agora estavam juntos.

- Está doendo, China...? – fitou o menor, a voz genuinamente preocupada.

- Não aru... Não mais. – sorriu tristemente.

O russo pareceu entender o motivo do choro, encostando carinhosamente os lábios nas pálpebras do menor, enxugando o rastro que as lágrimas deixavam. Tudo ficaria bem. O chinês agarrou-se àquelas costas largas, prendendo aquela chance; era urgente, _precisava_ daquilo. Não queria perder mais nada.

Não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao finalmente conseguir ver estrelas naquela noite tão clara.

_**x**_

Tão quentes, tão acolhedores... Poderia ficar para sempre no círculo dos braços de Ivan. As ideias dele eram incríveis! Tão certas e seguras. China queria poder aquecer Ivan da mesma maneira que se sentia acolhido ao estar com ele. Queria fazer o russo esquecer-se da neve e do inverno que tanto odiava. Queria afastar aqueles pensamentos que assombravam seu companheiro. E, apesar de algumas divergências – nada sério – tinha conseguido, até o momento que soube que Ivan foi a uma reunião com Alfred. Não, não podia acreditar. Alfred era o pior, usava e descartava com facilidade, sem remorsos. Abandonou Arthur e faria isso com seu irmãozinho. E também com Ivan.

- Por que está dando confiança ao América aru? – indagou ao ver o outro retornando.

- Ele queria parar de brigar, China. – sorriu ingenuamente – Ele está ficando com medo, da~ Se ele se arrepender direitinho, posso deixá-lo se juntar a nós.

Um ar sombrio envolvia o russo que mantinha o sorriso congelado nos lábios, mas Yao não se assustou: queria ser ouvido.

- Não confie nele! Ele é o pior aru. Não finja não ver tudo que ele fez e faz. Ele vai te usar e jogar fora quando não precisar mais aru!

- Do que está falando, China? – trincou os dentes, segurando com força o queixo do outro – Eu que irei fazê-lo se render. Primeiro América, então Japão... Todos vão se juntar a nós.

- Mas...

Foi interrompido, sendo soltado com força, acabando por cair sentado no chão.

- Sem "mas", China. – puxou o menor novamente para si, sorrindo sadicamente – Não se preocupe da~

- Não é isso aru...

- Eu cuidarei de tudo. Primeiro América. Depois Japão. Aí você não vai ter mais nada para se preocupar...

- Mas...

- Já disse, sem "mas".

O chinês gemeu de dor ao sentir que era largado contra o chão, assustando-se ao fitar os olhos claros do russo duros e frios como pedras preciosas. Fazia tempo que Wang não via o outro daquele jeito, com aquele ar insano. Uma exclamação foi solta ao ter os lábios tomados, tentando resistir, sem sucesso. Ivan forçou a entrada na boca dele, trazendo junto um gosto metálico e alcoolizado.

Não conseguia mais entender seu companheiro. Estavam discutindo demais, Ivan se desviava do foco, deixando-o desnorteado.

_**x**_

Alfred aproximou-se do chinês com um enorme sorriso caloroso nos lábios, mas o asiático mantinha-se impassível, fechando a expressão quase que por reflexo ao ver o estadunidense. Desaprovava completamente suas atitudes, não tendo motivos para sorrir para ele.

- China! Tem um minuto?

- O que quer aru?

- Por que não vem comigo agora? Sentimos sua falta, China. Até mesmo Japão.

O chinês ficou surpreso, sem acreditar.

- O Japão aru? Ele falou isso?

- Falar não falou, mas sei que ele se sente como eu! – passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros do outro que agora tinha baixado as defesas. – É um desperdício ficar com Rússia. Ele é o vilão, mas se vier agora, ficará tudo bem.

- Vilão?

- Claro! Afinal, eu sou o herói e ele está contra mim, consequentemente também contra Japão. No final ele vai cair, China. Se ficar com ele, irá junto. Não prefere ficar comigo e com Japão?

As palavras do loiro eram como facadas no peito do chinês, sabendo que em partes ele tinha razão. O russo ficava cada vez mais instável e discutiam com freqüência, a cortina se desfazendo. Surgiram muitas divergências entre os dois, daquele jeito acabariam se destruindo ou, ao menos, seria destruído por Ivan. As coisas não iam bem, só estavam se machucando... E ainda havia Kiku. Se fosse com Alfred, poderia se reaproximar do japonês, então tomou sua decisão. Escondendo qualquer hesitação, respondeu:

- Certo aru.

- Ótimo! Vamos?

Um som, uma garrafa indo ao chão. Ivan olhava estático para a cena: o americano com um sorriso vitorioso junto ao chinês que não se atrevia a fitar-lhe. Era mentira.

- China? O que houve?

Não respondeu, não conseguia. O russo queria apenas que Yao falasse algo, mas as palavras morriam na garganta dele antes de tomar forma. Ivan riu nervoso, com raiva. E partiu sem voltar o olhar para trás.

Agora, para Wang, só restava o sabor de álcool em sua boca.

_**x**_

Era a queda da União Soviética. Um por um abandonara-lhe, Ivan voltou a ficar só. Seus pensamentos queriam enlouquecê-lo, mas era forte; mesmo sem ninguém, iria se reerguer. Alfred tirou dele um por um, até não sobrar mais nada. Nada. _Nada_. Ninguém. Demorou, mas se recuperou. Devia ter ouvido o chinês, mas era tarde para se arrepender. Ou melhor, não havia arrependimentos. Só o vazio, o frio, a solidão.

- Você é o pior, América.

- Não pode falar nada, Rússia. Quis tirar a liberdade de todos, apenas os salvei de você.

Com o tempo, Ivan passou a falar com todos, até mesmo com Wang. Se antes falavam apenas o estritamente necessário durante os acordos e transações comerciais, isso quando não podiam usar mediadores, o tempo fez com que se acostumassem com as feridas. Não, elas não estavam cicatrizadas – a dor de abandonar e ser abandonado sempre estariam lá. Ainda era recente demais, a lembrança muito viva, mas já não doía tanto.

- China, você estava infeliz?

A pergunta saiu serena da boca do russo, parecendo que estava conformado com o que acontecera, pensando que não adiantava brigar. O chinês reparou e, apesar de surpreso, respondeu com sinceridade.

- Não aru... Eu gostava de estar com você.

- Então... Por que me deixou?

- Havia outras coisas em jogo aru. Seu sonho era utópico demais... Não tem como forçar todos a se unirem. Achei que seria melhor apenas tentar me relacionar bem com eles aru.

- Entendo... – abaixou a cabeça, mas por apenas um instante, logo voltando a sorrir – Você vai ver da~ Um da farei o impossível se tornar possível.

O russo saiu, deixando o chinês sozinho refletindo sobre aquelas palavras. Palavras aquelas que reavivaram a recordação do sabor alcoólico dos beijos que trocaram calidamente. Ivan não tinha mudado... O único que tentou fugir foi Yao – o próprio pensava assim, pelo menos. Deveria ter ficado até o final com Ivan, talvez assim tudo fosse diferente, mas era tarde para tentar mudar o que ocorreu. Agora só restava a lembrança... As lembranças embriagantes que seriam eternizadas em sua memória.

_(Porque talvez, só talvez, tivesse volta.)_

**Fim**

Sei que não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas tentei fazer com certa base histórica, seguindo o que li no meu livro de História... Espero que tenham gostado. ^^"

Então... Reviews?


End file.
